Ask and Dare the Kirby Characters!
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: Just another random dare story in the Kirby Fanfic, that's all. Anyways, come on in and lend in asks and dares! I'll try to make things as hilarious as I can!
1. Intro

**Golden Guest: I can't believe I'm doing this, but... let's say I just wanted to do this as a break from the rest of the witty work I do. And everyone else is doing it, so I'm giving it a try. :P**

**Well, here it goes!**

**And I don't own Nintendo or the Kirby Characters. **

**This story, though, I DO OWN IT.**

**O/o/O**

**Ask and Dare the Kirby Characters!**

**Intro**

**O/o/O**

... It all started in a dark and stormy night!

*Random thunderstorm comes around*

All of the randomness, torture, harlem shakes, having cupcakes with Pinky Pie, floating baby heads, pit of dooms, watching some Pewdiepie videos, rubber ducky fights, breaking a leg, weird pairing kisses, being slipped by a dancing banana, crazy explosions that could demolish the whole universe, Linkin Park concerts for FREE, laughing the crap out of this list of RANDOM things... yes, all of that happened...

AT DEDEDE'S CASTLE!

*Random thunderstorm agai-*

SHADDAP YA RANDOM THUNDERSTORM! I'M TALKIN' TO TEH VIEWERS 'ERE!

... Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, this was the time... that all of the Kirby characters met...

_Me._

*Random thunder-*

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! JUST SHUT. THE. $#?&. UP. FOR NOVA'S SAKE!

*Faints*

**O/o/O**

**Dedede's Castle**

**Dedede's Throne**

**6:00pm (Evening)**

Everyone: *Magically poofs in the room*

Kirby: Where in the NOVA are we?

Meta Knight: This room looks awfully familiar...

King Dedede: WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY _THRONE!?_

Fumu: Jeez! Stop being so melodramatic!

Bun: '3'

Escargoon: -_-"

Nightmare: *Darth Vader voice* I am Nightmare, and I will rule all of Gamble Galaxy-

Marx: *Angry* NO WAY JOSE! POP STAR IS MINE! ALL _MINE!_

Drawcia: No. I want Dreamland to become my painterly land.

Yin Yarn: *Huffs* Well I want Dreamland to become nothing but yarn, NOT paint!

Drawcia: NO. Paint.

Yin Yarn: YARN!

Drawcia: PAINT.

Yin Yarn: YARN!

Drawcia: PAINT!

Yin Yarn: Y-A-R-N!

Drawcia: P. A. I. N. T. !

Dark Nebula: *Pops out of nowhere* SHADDAP!

Daroach: *Facepalms*

Magolor: I want to rule the whole universe.

Zero Two: *Annoyed* Am I the only one who doesn't want to rule Pop Star?

Necrodeus: I just want to cover the world in darkness. No big deal. :P

Grill: And am _I_ considered a 'villally' from the rest of the bad guys?

Chuchu: Is that even a WORD?

Ribbon: Yes, I am your mother. NO, it's not a WORD! *Falcon punches Chuchu*

Chuchu: *Fights back brutally*

Gooey: Oh mai gerd! CATFIGHT!

Everyone: *Rhythmically* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Daroach: *Cries in the corner because he was also considered a 'villally'*

But then suddenly...

?: _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

Everyone: *Stops what they were doing before, and looks around with anxious counterances*

Adeleine: The HELL was that?

Ado: O_O"

Rick: I'm scared.

Coo: *Sarcastically* Thanks Captain Obvious for pointing that out.

Nago: *Hisses to see a hidden figure behind the light swich*

*Lights turn off*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Escargoon: Mommy!

Bun: Sister! *Runs to Fumu*

Necrodeus: *Frightened* I'm scared of the dark!

Bandana Dee: *Raises an eyebrow* For realz?

Sailer Dee: *Laughs* BWAHAHAHAHA! That's the most side-splitting thing I've heard all day!

Dark Nebula: SHADDAP! I hear something...

Everyone: *Pauses*

...

...

*Weird kissing noises*

Galacta Knight: The fuque?

Dark Meta Knight: WHERE'S THE LIGHTS!? I'VE GOT TO SEE WHO'S KISSING!

Shadow Kirby: *Muttering* Nosy perv...

Fololo & Falala: *Bumps around people till touching something metallic* Found it!

*Lights turn on*

Everyone: HOLY #?*%!

*Sword and Blade were kissing on the floor*

Sir Arthur: I KNEW IT!

Meta Knight: *Gobsmacked* I _DIDN'T_ KNEW THIS!

Sir Falspar: You're one sad, sad Star Warrior.

Sir Dragato: *Walks up to the two* AHEM... guys...

*The two stops and looked around to see everyone staring at them, all flabbergasted*

Sword: Uuuuuh... I think you found out that we were kissing...

Blade: :c

Everyone: *Scrutinize closely* Wait a minute... BLADE'S A FEMALE!?

Blade: *Nods*

Sir Nonsurat: ... Damn. She's sexy.

Blade: *Punches Nonsurat like a BOSS*

Meta Knight: I DID NOT KNEW THIS_ EITHER_!?

Captain Vul: Sir Falspar's right... You are one sad, sad, _sad_ Star Warrior.

Meta Knight: I think I am. ;A;

Fumu: EEEEEWWWWW! Kine! Stop kissing me again!

Kine: *offended* But why!?

Bun: 'Cause of your face.

Kine: ;c;

Bun: *TROLOLOLOLOLOL FACE*

Everyone: *Kept babbling RANDOM things for about a millennia ago*

But then...

?: *Chortles* ... Wow. That was F-U-N-N-Y!

Everyone: *Turns around to see a girl swathed with gold around her... and is also sitting on used-to-be Dedede's throne*

King Dedede: HEY! THAT'S MY THRONE YOU'RE SITTING ON GIRL! D:

?: Too bad. You're ain't _fit _to be King... GET IT? *Derpy smile*

*Cricket chirping*

?: T-T" Of course you don't... anyways... *Epic pose* I'm the _**Golden Guest**_!

*Random thundersto-*

Golden Guest: *Irritated as #!?$* WHY DOES THE WORLD DO THIS TO ME?! I. SAID. SHUT. UP. FOR ABOUT A _GOOGOL_ OF TIMES TO THAT THUNDERSTORM!

Chuchu: Is that even a number?

Golden Guest: Check _Google_... GET IT? :D

*More cricket cherping*

Golden Guest: WHY!? ;A;

Kirby: You're random.

Golden Guest: Well, not as much as the other awesome authors, but yesh, I'm random. :P

Knuckle Joe: But the other authors love to torture us!

Sirica: *Pouts* But one of them gave me chocolate!

Golden Guest: *Shrugs* Well, Knuckle Joe. That's how it is. And because of you, they _will_ put on some tormenting dares on all of you guys. But hey, without torture, it would be exceedingly boring! :I

Everyone: *Glares at Joe*

Tokori: Let's put him in the Pit of DOOM!

Everyone: YEAH! *All grabs Knuckle Joe and treks to the Pit of DOOM*

Knuckle Joe: HELP!

Golden Guest: *Watches the scene while eating popcorn* *Then turns to look at the viewers* While that's happening, let me list out the rules! :)

1. No M-rated stuff.

2. Be nice and tolerate with everyone's asks and dares!

4. BE RANDOM!

Golden Guest: Oh yeah! If you want to be a special guest with an OC of yours (if you want to or not), then just tell me in the reviews! And don't forget to put in some asks and dares! I'll be waiting...

Everyone: *Drags down Knuckle Joe in the Pit of DOOM*

Knuckle Joe: *Screams like a little girl while plummeting down to his DEATH*

Golden Guest: Alrighty then! Bye everyone! *Waves out a hand*

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: I use WAY too many witty words... but I can't get rid of that, not at all. :I**

**Anyways...**

**Thanks for Reading! :3**


	2. Deaths, (Blank) Laters, and TOO BADs!

**O/o/O**

**Ask and Dare the Kirby Characters!**

**Deaths, *[Blank] Laters*, and a lot of me saying 'TOO BADs'!**

**O/o/O**

**King Dedede's Castle**

**King Dedede's Throne**

**6:30pm (Evening)**

Director Dee: Aaaaaaand... ACTION! *Director's clapboard clips*

Golden Guest: *Waves* Hello everyone! We're back for more RANDOMNESS! :D

King Dedede: But it's TOO EARLY for randomness already!

Golden Guest: TOO BAD! NOW GO SIT IN TEH CORNER!

King Dedede: *Grumbles and goes sit in the corner*

Fumu: We have reviews already? :O

Golden Guest: *Epic pose* 'Cause I'm fabulous!

Sword: Not as fabulous as me! *Epicer pose*

Blade: *Drools at Sword*

Golden Guest: ... #$!&. He's right!

Meta Knight: BURN!

Sir Arthur: You got toed.

Sir Falspar:*Mario voice* Isn't that 'you got _toad_'? *Troll face*

Sir Dragato: '3'

Sir Nonsurat: *Cries in the corner with Dedede for being ignored*

Golden Guest: Meh. Whateva. Anyways, we have guests! _Two guests _in the first chapter of RANDOM!

Ribbon: What about the one before?

Golden Guest: Intro. :P And the guests for today are _**Athena** **Nightmare**_, with her OC, _**Macky**_, and _**StarSirius**__!_

Athena, Macky, and StarSirius: *Sitting on their own awesome thrones and surrounded by presents and confetti*

King Dedede: How did you get these stuff!?

Golden Guest: Used your bank account, sorry about that. *Derp*

King Dedede: *Cries with Sir Nonsurat at the corner*

Macky: *Waves at Arthur and Nightmare* Hi mommy and daddy!

Nightmare and Arthur: O.O We have a daughter!?

Golden Guest: And Macky ish teh most sweetest thing in teh WORLD! *Fangirl squeal*

Chuchu: Hey! What about the asks and dares?

Golden Guest: Oh yeah! StarSirius and Athena, you'll be reading each others dares today! So... you're up first StarSirius! *Offers out Athena's review card*

StarSirius: *Takes it dramatically* Okay then, here we go...

_LOL BEST THING EVER! BUT THERE WAS NO RULE 3!_

_Tokori: GO TO THE PIT OF DOOM!_

_Nightmare and Arthur: KISS, KISS, KISS! FOR AN HOUR!_

_Sirica: Why you like chocolate so much?!_

_Falspar: Go wet your mohawk!_

_Dragato: You're name makes me think of Dragons. Anyways, go play jump rope in a dangerous place._

_Nonsurat: Why do people give you no love? I like you!_

Tokori: I don't wanna!

Golden Guest: TOO BAD. *Grabs Tokori and drops him down in the pit of DOOM*

Tokori AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *Dies*

Athena: You deserve it Tokori! *Evil smile*

Everyone but me, Macky, and StarSirius: *Scared of Athena*

Golden Guest: *Revives him*

Tokori: That was HORRIBLE! ;A;

Golden Guest: Meh... Now... *Looks at Arthur and Nightmare* KISS FOR ATHENA'S LIKING! NAO!

Nightmare: BUT WHY!?

Sir Arthur: *Cries fearfully*

Golden Guest: *Eyes narrowed* Just do it!

*** 1 Hour Later ***

Nightmare and Sir Arthur: *Is still kissing*

Necrodeus: Uuuuh... your time is up, you know.

Marx: Do you think they...

Dark Nebula: HEY! TIME'S UP, YA BIRD-LOVERS!

Nightmare and Sir Arthur: *Stops kissing*

Sir Arthur: *Pouts* But I want to kiss him even longer!

Galacta Knight: O_O

Dark Meta Knight: :O

Meta Knight: O.o

Sir Falspar: ^P^

Sir Dragato: '3'

Sir Nonsurat: ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

*** 3 Hours Later of saying WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ***

Sir Nonsurat: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Drawcia: MINDBLOWNED.

Nightmare: *Blushes intensely*

Sirica: DID SOMEONE SAID CHOCOLATE!? CHOCOLATE!? *Crazy fish in Spongebob Squarepants voice* _CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!_

World: *Explodes*

*** 1 week later of cleaning up and reviving the world ***

Sirica: *Eating 1000000000000 pounds of chocolate*

Golden Guest: -.-"

Sir Falspar: Wetting my _mohawk_!? DO U KNOW HOW MUCH HAIRSPRAY IS USED FOR MY HAIR BEING LIKE THIS!?

Golden Guest: TOO BAD! Jeez! *Grabs water gun and sprays Falspar with it*

Sir Falspar: *Kneels down and cries overdramatically*

Bun: What a baby!

Sir Dragato: I was named Dragato because my parents are dragons.

Magolor: So you mean _Landia_ is your mother!?

Sir Dragato: HOW DID YOU KNOW!? :O

Magolor: *Faints by shock*

Golden Guest: That reminds me... go play jump rope with your mother at Dangerous Dinner! *Transport Dragato to his destination*

Sir Nonsurat: *Euphoric* FINALLY! A PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT ME! Thank you very much! :')

Athena: You're welcomes. :)

Golden Guest: There was no rule three because... I did that on _purpose_.

*Random Thundersto-*

Golden Guest: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? *Cries real gold as Golden Leaf*

Adeleine: Who's Golden Leaf? :S

Ado: What is Golden Leaf? :P

Golden Guet: An epic OC created by an epic Author! :3

Everyone: ... Oh.

Golden Guest: Anyways... Athena, you're up! *Hands over StarSirius' review card*

Athena: Yay! *Grabs it enthusiastically* Ahem...

_Meta Knight: Let me glomp you. And after that you must pass all dares to Dedede._

_Dedede: Don't eat._

_Kirby: Watch the Hobbit._

_Everyone else: Jump in a volcano._

_Sword and Blade: As you jump in the volcano, Meta Knight must come rescue you._

_Thank you! _  
_—Star_Sirius_

StarSirius: Mety! *Glomps Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: *Eye twitching for that he has another Meta Knight fan*

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: *Gloating at Meta*

King Dedede: NOOOOOO! I have to eat or I'll die of starvation!

Daroach: No one wants to see a skinny Dedede. EVER.

Yin-Yarn: *Screams* We're gonna DIE!

Zero Two: O"

Kirby: At least I'm not going to see Dedede skinny! *Runs to watch the Hobbit*

Golden Guest: That's going to take a while before Dedede turns skinny so... next stop, Dangerous Dinner!

*Random Thu-*

Golden Guest: *Blacks out of irritation*

Athena: Uh oh... O.O

Macky: The Author blacked out! :o

Escargoon: WE'RE FREE FROM TORTURE! LET'S RUN FOR IT!

Everyone: *Runs*

StarSirius: *Glowers at the Kirby Characters* Nu-uh! We won't let you!

Athena: Yeah! *Malicious smirk*

Athena and StarSirius: *Both uses an epic, glowing power emerging from their hands and flings it at them*

Macky: WHOO! *Dances while holding cheerleader pom poms*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-! *Transported to Dangerous Dinner*

**O/o/O**

**Dangerous Dinner**

**Level 4 (Final Stage)**

Landia: Come on, Dragato. You can do better than that.

Sir Dragato: *Jump roping on lava* But it BURNS mother!

Everyone: *Transported in midair* -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gooey: Holy frijoles! We're falling down on a VOLCANO!

Escargoon: MOMMY!

Everyone *Screams and flails around like a helpless bird*

Meta Knight: *In his thoughts* _But I have wings... _*Soars by using his bat wings*

Sword and Blade: *Kissing*

Meta Knight: -_-" *Saves Sword and Blade*

Sword: Thanks Batman!

Blade: 'P'

Meta Knight: I think a vein popped out inside of me...

Everyone: *Dies of sinking into lava*

Athena, Macky, StarSirius, and an unconscious Golden Guest: *Watches the scene at the edge of the volcano*

Athena: ... Nice dare, StarSirius.

StarSirus: *Smiles* Thanks.

Golden Guest: *Groggy* Ugh... What happened?

Macky: You blacked out.

*Random Thund-*

Golden Guest: *Blacked out again*

Athena and StarSirius: T-T

Macky: OH NO! NOT AGAIN!

Athena: I'm going to revive the characters again.

StarSirius: *Nods* Then I'll read the next card. *Takes out Skpfan's review card*

Athena: *Revives everyone*

Everyone: Not again... T-T

StarSirius: Let's see what Skpfan says...

_this might be a little long but i promise any more dares won't be longer than this_  
_Kirby : eat all the knights_  
_King dedede : give up your position of being king to bandanna dee _  
_meta knight : sing about how much you love candy_  
_fumu : do you know the muffin man_  
_bun : show everyone your eyes_  
_escargoon : due to a snail shortage in france , you must go there , oh by the way everyone is hungry for snail_  
_Nightmare and Zero / Zero 2 : Kiss and go on a date_  
_Marx and Magolor : save the world from giant care bear_  
_drawcia , ado and adeleline : painting contest , your challenge , paint a painting of a painting_  
_Yin Yarn : go to cat land , where only cats reside_  
_Dark Matter and Dark Nebula : smile and act good_  
_Neocredus : explain why you have that huge eye in your skull_  
_daroach : go steal everyone's wallet_  
_grill : have you realized the game of star stacker is no longer " Cool " , you should play candy crush instead ._  
_chuchu and ribbon : fight for kirby's love_  
_Nago :eat tokori and pitch_  
_rick , coo and kine : say i love you to fumu_  
_pitch : become best friends with Dyna blade_  
_gooey : why are you so awesome_  
_Bandanna dee and sailor dee : try to make Waddle Doo a superhero_  
_Galacta knight and dark meta knight : hug meta knight_  
_Keeby ( yellow kirby ) and shadow kirby : sing a duet about how much Kirby steals your attention_  
_Lololo and Lalala : fight nightmare _  
_sword and blade : why won't you let ax , trident and mace knight join you guys on your adventures _  
_captain vul : how do your really feel about your crew ._  
_sir arthur : how do you feel about nightmares's and zero's new relationship_  
_sir falspar and sir dragato : shave your hair_  
_sir nonsurat : how do you feel about barely appearing ever_  
_knuckle joe and sirica : follow meta knight and record his every move_  
_tokori : go into the pit of doom_  
_Random thunderstorm : i know who you really are , GRAND DOOMER , now reveal yourself and talk about how awesome you are and that people should pay attention to you_  
_bye_

StarSirius: O_O" This _is _one long dare...

Macky: Where's Kirby?

Athena: *Le gasp* He was left out!

StarSirius: I'll go and get him! *Teleports*

*** 5 Minutes Later ***

StarSirius: *Teleports back with Kirby* I'm back!

Kirby: It's official, I'm a HUGE fan of the Hobbit. :I

Athena: Now go eat them Knights!

Kirby: *Shrugs, swallows up the Knights, and then spits them out*

Galacta Knight: *Chokes* I can't believe I swallowed some of his saliva!

Dark Meta Knight: ;c;

Sir Arthur: *Trembles in utter fear*

Nightmare: Arty! *Rushes to him*

Grill: *Giggles* _Arty?_

Nightmare: SHADDAP! It's a good nickname for my lovey dovey!

King Dedede: *Groans* GREAT! Not to eat and now THIS!?

Bandana Dee: BOW DOWN TO ME! *Laughs evilly*

King Dedede: *Bows down*

StarSirius: And since I forced all of Meta's dares to your dares, you have to sing about how much you love candy!

Macky: Here you go! :3 *Hands out a microphone to Dedede*

King Dedede: *Grumbles and takes the microphone*

_Oh, I love candy..._

_They're just so dandy,_

_so tasty,_

_it makes me go crazy!_

_Pleaaaaaaase..._

_lend me some candy,_

_go on and be handy,_

_for some sugar,_

_and let it be huger-_

Bandana Dee: *Throws coal at him* BOO! Everyone, I demand you to throw coal at this peasant!

Everyone: BOO! *Throws coal as well*

Athena, StarSirius, and Macky: ...

Fumu: Also... *turns to look at the viewers* I don't know who the muffin man is.

Bun: *Le gasp* WHAT!? And here... *Shows eveyone his silver eyes*

Rick: I never thought that's your eye color!

Bun: The reason why I don't show it to people!

Golden Guest: *Awakens but even more groggier* M-My head hurts...

Escargoon: *Horrified* NO! I hate France! I'll die if I go there!

Golden Guest: *Stammers* T-Too... bad. *Summons Escargoon to France*

Sir Arthur: *Enraged* No way I'm letting an ugly eyeball date my Nighty!

Random Demonbeast: *Raises an eyebrow* _Nighty?_

Golden Guest: *Sighs deeply* Too bad... *Also summons Nightmare and Zero Two to France*

Athena: ;-;

Marx and Magolor: Let's go! *Treks to Care Bear Land to defeat teh giant Care Bear*

Drawcia, Ado, and Adeleine: IT'S ON! *Game face*

*** 30 Minutes Later of Intense Painting ***

Ado: I WIN! :D

Drawcia and Adeleine: ;A;

Yin-Yarn: WHAAA! Not Cat Land!

Golden Guest: *Irritated* TOO BAD... *Summons Yin-Yarn to Cat Land*

Dark Nebula and Dark Matter: *Smiles innocently* HAI.

Everyone: *Scared to death*

Necrodeus: That's a really long story, but I'll tell you, it all happened when...

*** 5 Hours Later of this Horrifying Story ***

Necrodeus: And that's how I have a huge eye in my skull!

Everyone: *Dies*

Athena: HOW MANY DEATHS HAS EVERYONE DIED IN THIS CHAPTER!?

StarSirius: ... About 2, surprizingly.

Macky: It felt like they've died 100 times... O_O

Golden Guest: *Ponders* Is this a death chapter? *Then revives the Kirby characters back*

Everyone: Whai are we dying all teh time!?

Golden Guest: *Shrugs* Don't know!

Daroach: *Steals everyone's wallet without no one noticing*

Grill: *Sighs* Yeah... no one plays my Star Stacker game anymore... what's Candy Crush?

Athena: *Hands over a random I Pod* Here you go, its in there!

Meta Knight: DID SOMEONE SAID _CANDY_?

Sirica: *Drools* CHOCOLATE... 'P'

Knuckle Joe: *Backs away from Sirica*

Grill: *Plays Candy Crush like a BOSS*

Chuchu: *Grabs Kirby* He's mine!

Ribbon: *Also Grabs Kirby* NO! He's mine!

Chuchu and Ribbon: *Fights brutally*

Nago: *Eats Tokori and Pitch*

Gooey: CATFIGHT! XD And I'm awesome because... *Puts on sunglasses* 'Cause I'm SWAG like that.

Rick, Coo, and Kine: *Patrick Star voice* I LOVE YOU FUMU.

Fumu: T-T

Bandana Dee: Waddle Doo! You must save us from the soon-to-be skinny Dedede!

Sailor Dee: *Hands over an epic cape* Put this on and save us all Super Doo!

Waddle Doo: *Puts on cape and becomes Super Doo!* I'll get you Dedede!

King Dedede: *Runs*

Everyone: Thanks Super Doo!

*Random audience claps*

Super Doo: *Bows down* Thank you! Thank you!

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: O_O" Uuuuh...

Golden Guest: It won't kill to hug Meta Knight, right?

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: *Sighs* Fine... *Hugs Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: NOOOOOOOO! You're fans of me too!?

Shadow Kirby: Finally! Let's do this! *w*

Keeby: Yeah! ^w^

Random Orchestra: *Plays song*

Shadow Kirby: _It all started when we where made,_

_and we always have loved that fame,_

_when we where the Superstars..._

_too bad it was so afar!_

Keeby: _It was going all well at first,_

_until we've been forgotten after that,_

_all because of that cursed..._

_Pink Puffball brat!_

All of the other colored Puffballs besides Kirby: _Oooooooh Kirby~_

Shadow Kirby: *Vehemently* _The one who always takes our spot!_

Other colored Puffballs: _Oooooooh Kirby~_

Keeby: *Dramatically* _That damned Pink marshmallow snot!_

Other colored Puffballs: _Oooooooh Kirby~_

Shadow Kirby: *Sighs unhappily* _Why won't you let us be the stars for once?_

Other colored Puffballs: _Ooooooh Kirby~_

Keeby: *Smiles hopefully* _Come on! Become our happy-go-lucky bunce!_

Golden Guest and Athena: *Plays a type of string instrument histrionically*

StarSirius: *Plays a saxaphone like an epic BOSS*

Macky: Let's join in the song everybody! :D

Everyone but Kirby: _Ooooooh Kirby~_

Kirby: ...

Shadow Kirby: *Feeling hope* _Have you changed your mind after all?_

Everyone: _Oooooooh Kirby~_

Keeby: *Exultant* _This... is truly your sudden befall!_

Everyone: _Ooooooh Kirby~_

Shadow Kirby: *Lends out a hand* _So... what's your choice my friend?_

Everyone: _Ooooooh Kirby~_

Keeby: *Also lends out a hand* _Now's the time... this song is about to end!_

Kirby: *Grabs both of their stubby hands*

Random Orchestra: *Plays in a morendo way*

Everyone (even the guests and me): *Stares at Kirby*

Kirby: *Sweadrops* Wow... I've never thought being main means so much to you... um, I'm sorry.

Red Kirby: *Voiceferates* That's fine! But... what's your answer?

Blue Kirby: Yeah! We're waiting!

Kirby: *Sighs sadly* I wouldn't mind letting you guys be the stars for once, but would the _company_ let it happen?

Golden Guest: That's right y'all! Nintendo rarely let's any minor character to be a star! So in truth... it ain't really Kirby's fault that he was born a main character.

Green Kirby: *Crestfallen* Oh...

Purple Kirby: *Cries* Aaaaaaaw! WHY!?

White Kirby: So the song was all for nothing...

Brown Kirby: I wonder how much money we could make by just singing...

**_~Meanwhile... the ones who were teleported or went somewhere has came back!~ :D_**

Escargoon: *Brutally injured* They tried to eat me ALIVE! *Cries*

Marx and Magolor: *Derp* The journey was EPIC. We even got a live Care Bear head! *Holds up a bloddy Care Bear head*

Nightmare and Zero Two: *Kisses*

Everyone: *Scared to death*

Sir Arthur: Nighty why!? ;A;

Yin-Yarn: *Nuded because of lacking yarn* THE PAIN! THOSE CATS WERE BRUTAL!

Golden Guest: *Is reading Warriors* I think I teleported you to this story.

Athena: Yin-Yarn! Not in front of little kids! *Covers Macky's eyes*

StarSirius: *Gives back Yin-Yarn in his 'normal' state*

Yin-Yarn: Thanks! C:

Fololo & Falala: Now then... IT'S ON NIGHTMARE! *Game Face*

*Random Mortal Kombat theme*

Golden Guest: *Epic voice from Mortal Kombat* FIGHT.

Nightmare: *Braces himself*

Sir Arthur and Zero Two: *Furious* DON'T HURT HIM! *One-shot's Fololo and Falala*

Fololo & Falala: *Dies*

Golden Guest: *Still has the epic voice* FATALITY.

Athena: That was EPIC. *Revives Fololo and Falala*

Sword: *Shrugs* Not too sure why our old pals can't come with us, but I think it's because they have to babysit the Halberd at all costs.

Blade: Meta Knight adores his Halberd as much as I love Sword. *Kisses Sword*

Captain Vul: How I truly feel about my crew? Well...

*** 1 Minute Later of The Longest Speech Known To Gamble Galaxy ***

Ax Knight: *Sniffs* Wow...

Trident Knight: *Cries* I DIDN'T KNEW YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT US!

Mace Knight: I wish the viewers know you better... so they could stop fangirling Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: *Crosses his arms* It ain't my fault that I'm _naturally_ awesome from the rest of you.

Sir Arthur: About their relationship... #!%$ you Zero Two for taking Nighty away from ME!

Everyone but Zero Two, Nightmare, and Sir Arthur: OOOOOOH! :O

Zero Two: *Slams Arthur with his spiky tail* Whatevas.

Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato: Why are _we _getting tortured!?

Golden Guest: TOO BAD! *Shaves their hair with my gold scissors (I was certain I did this before to Bun in another dare...)*

Sir Falspar: ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A;

Sir Dragato: MOTHER! *Runs to Landia*

Landria: *Enraged* WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON!

Golden Guest: *Holds out my hands* Hey, hey, hey... that was _someone's_ dare! Me didn't do this on _purpose_!

*Random Thunde-*

Golden Guest: ... #$%*) &#*!?#** #&%^* &$* &$(&$?!#$&&#*! D:

Sir Nonsurat: I feel forlorn, actually. But thanks for asking! You must care too! :)

Meta Knight: Knuckle Joe... Sirica... it's time you learn the legendary moves from _me_.

Knuckle Joe and Sirica: Yes, Sir Meta Knight sir.

*** 15 Minutes Later of Fierce Training ***

Knucke Joe: I learn Sword Beam with my fists! :D

Sirica: I learn how to demolish the universe when someone takes my CHOCOLATE. 'P'

Tokori: AGAIN!? WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME!?

Everyone: 'Cause you're annoying.

Golden Golden: NOW GO IN THE PIT OF DOOM FOR THE SECOND TIME!

Tokori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Flies away*

Golden Guest: TOO BAD! *Swiftly grabs Tokori with the epic powers of being an Author and throws him at the Pit of Doom*

Tokori: *Dies again by the same reason*

StarSirius: Wait a minute... may I ask, Golden Guest. How many times have you said 'TOO BAD'?

Athena: A LOT OF TIMES! :P

Macky: I don't even know exactly 'TOO BADs' she'd said!

Golden Guest: *Revives Tokori* I haven't noticed how many 'TOO BADs' I said in this chapter! :S

*...*

Golden Guest: Wait... no Random Thunderstorm? FINALLY! :'D

Kirby: Uuuuuh, Golden Guest... look up.

Everyone: *Looks up*

Random Thunderstorm: *In there emerges a being we never though it would be*

Everyone: *Le gasps* GRAND DOOMER!?

Grand Doomer: That's right! The one and only! Because of my awesomeness, even the Author herself faints! So... anyone wants my autograph?

Random crowd: OH MAI GERD ITS GRAND DOOMER! *Runs to get his autograph*

Sir Nonsurat: Great... Grand Doomer is getting more attention than me... ;-;

Random Dee: *Goes to Golden Guest and whispers in her ear*

Golden Guest: *Surprized* Wait. We're done? Whew! That was long for the first chapter!

Athena, StarSirius, and Macky: BUT IT WAS AWESOME! *w*

Everyone else besides them: ... It felt like torture.

King Dedede: *Pops out of nowhere* IT'S NOT AS BAD AS THE OTHER DARES THOUGH!

Golden Guest: *Le gasps* BAD DEDEDE BAD! *Slices him with my Golden Galaxia from another dare story I got as a gift*

King Dedede: OW!

Golden Guest: In the next chapter, I'll do Pizza D's dares and Swirlix's dares! ... Maybe another one when someone else reviews, but who knows! *Shrugs*

Athena and Macky: Thanks for inviting us! ^-^

StarSirius: And thanks for the throne and gifts! c:

Golden Guest: You're welcome! And happy New Year's everyone! *Waves*

_... Wait a minute._

Fumu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KING DEDEDE! YOU'RE **SKINNY**!

Everyone but Dedede: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *Dies*

Athena: GREAT! ANOTHER DEATH! :I

Macky: T.T

StarSirius: *Revives everyone yet again and turns Dedede obese again*

King Dedede: Thanks!

Everyone: ...

Golden Guest: So _that's_ what I forgotten! Anyways, bye viewers! This is _truly_ the end of this chapter! *Waves again and goes play Mario Strikers Charged*

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: For real... HOW MANY TIMES I SAID 'TOO BAD'?**

**Hope you all are having a great New Year's!**

**Wait, note: I just founded out that StarSirius is now Lord of the Swords. :P**

**And lastly...**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Meme Faces, Pairings, and Baby Knights!

**Golden Guest: Catspats31... may I just do my dares in peace? I tolerate about the Content Guidelines, and of course it must be utterly imperative for you. ... However, rules are made to be broken, and I apologize for that but I cannot delete this 'story' neither make others to PM their asks and dares. Forgive me. And thank you for your support as an eliminator...**

**Anyways... for everyone else, enjoy! :)**

**O/o/O**

**Ask and Dare the Kirby Characters!**

**Meme Faces, Pairing Parts, and Baby Knights!**

**O/o/O**

**Onion Ocean**

**Level 1**

It was a nice, sunny day today. The waves flow gently, the sun's rays gleam across the area, the smell of the sea breeze whooshes by, and of course...

The Kirby characters were having fun at the beach!

Meta Knight, Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat: *Playing volleyball*

Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight: *Challenging to a Surfing Contest*

Kirby, Keeby, Shadow Kirby, and the rest of the colored Kirbies: *Building an enormous sandcastle*

Zero Two and Sir Arthur: *Both trying to kiss Nightmare for themselves at a cabana*

Marx, Magolor, and Grill: *Eating at the cabana but also giving the three from above some mother of god meme faces*

Adeleine, Ado, and Drawcia: *All painting the view of the beautiful beach*

Ribbon and Chuchu: *Still fighting viciously at a random spot*

Fumu: *Swimming away from Kine, Rick, and Coo*

Bun: *Eating ice cream in slow-motion*

Daroach: *Looking underwater for any signs of treasure*

Yin-Yarn, Necrodeus, Dark Nebula, and Dark Matter: *Running away, for that they did a regretful prank by taking Sirica's CHOCOLATE*

Knuckle Joe: ... *Looks around* Hey... where's Golden Guest?

Prince Fluff: *Appears out of nowhere* She still must be in the bungalow. You know? Playing that soccer, football whateva Mario game in there.

Knuckle Joe: The fuque? Where did you came from?

Prince Fluff: *Shrugs and goes derp*

Golden Guest: *Comes out of the bungalow* Hey guys! We're back of doing asks and dares! :D

Everyone: WHAT!?

Prince Fluff: *Raises an eyebrow* Already?

Golden Guest: *Nods* ... There's two reasons why:

1. I must be super famous.

Or 2. I'm funny as #$!*.

King Dedede: I chose the former.

Golden Guest: *Poker face* ... Thanks for the compliment, King Dedede, but I think it's the latter.

Escargoon: *Groans* Their better not be even more painful dares.

Golden Guest: *Ignores Escargoon* Anywho, StarSirius, who's now named _**Lord of the Swords**_, is back for more as being a guest for the second time!

Meta Knight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why must the guest be a fan of me!? ;A;

Lord of the Swords: *Sitting on a sand-made throne with pretty seashells* Hello again, everyone! :3

Golden Guest: And also, there would be a guest with us for a lifetime that _none of you_ even know! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... he's called _**Meat Knight**_! Come on out Meat Knight!

Meat Knight: *A robot that looks like GIM and smells like BACON appears out of the blue* _Bzzzzzt... Analyzing randomness: 100%._

Random Wolfwrath: *Drooling at the smell of BACON*

Golden Guest: I think that's about it... well then, *Offers out Pizza D's card to Lord of the Swords* Do ze honors of reading this card! Ze! :P

Lord of the Swords: But of course! *Takes the card* Ah, this is Pizza D's card, let's see here...

_From Pizza D:_

_Marx, I dare you to interfere with the SwordxBlade dynamic in any way you choose. Cause the sun and moon to fight the thunderstorm, something crazy like that. Work it, Bro!_

_Nightmare, my glorioius master, I dare thee to transport yourself out of the room. I have no right to speak to you in such a harsh manner but I cannot bear the thought of that horrible golden guest casting you into the pit of doom! Please my lord, I shall give you Escargoon as a sign of my affections!_

_Escargoon, I dare you to listen only to Nightmare. for like, ya know, forever._

_Meta Knight, you won't like this but... I dare you to take off your mask and put on a puffy, pink, frilly dress and act completely serious while doing so. Keep it on for an entire chapter! Afterwards, I shall give thee one of my famous strawberry milkshakes and it will bring all the Blade's to the yard (if ya know what I mean)_

_Sword and Blade, I bestow upon thee with the power Nightmare has bestowed upon me, a room! Go have fun in there._

_Kirby, I dare you to watch three youtube videos; Happy Hot Dog man, the shake-a-weight commercial and "Don't hug me I'm Scared."_

_Knuckle Joe, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE YOU! Get a tattoo with Nightmare's face for me, please? Put it wherever. Make it super big! Oh and If you do I shall give you a giant hug and a free pass out of the pit of doom (redeemable for any dare you encounter.)_

_Dedede, please do me a solid and crap yourself in the middle of the room without telling anyone before hand. Make bandana dee and sailor dee clean it up, and give them some burger king when they finish._

_Tiffy, dahling, how can you dissapoint good Kine? Give him a nice big smooch, on the fish lips_

_Oh, and my favorite dare for last! COMPLETELY INAPROPRO YAY!_  
_Tokkori, why don't you go # % %$&%$&% $ ! %$#%*&*&$%#$ !#% your mom?_

Marx: Hmmm... Wait, I know what to do! :D

*He goes to speak with thy Sun*

Marx: Hey, hey Sun! Did you know Sword is in love with you?

*He then goes to speak with thy Moon*

Marx: Heeeeeey~ Moon, did you know Blade has a crush on you?

Sun and Moon: *Goes to cuddle with Sword and Blade*

Sword: *Astonished* H-Hey!

Blade: O_O"

Golden Guest: I never though _that_ would happen! :O

*Random Thunderstorm*

Golden Guest: *Surprized gasp meme face* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's BACK! *Runs and hides at thy bungalow*

Sun and Moon: *Fights the Thunderstorm*

Golden Guest: *Cheers* GO SUN AND MOON! :'D

Galacta Knight: It's MLP all over again!

Dark Meta Knight: *Poker face* ... Are you a brony?

Nightmare: While that is happening... I must go transport myself to a safe place. *Teleports*

Sir Arthur and Zero Two: Nighty, where are you!? ;A;

Golden Guest: *Offended* I won't put Nightmare in the Pit of Doom unless its a dare! Plus... right now, everyone loves him!

Lord of the Swords: By the way, bye Escargoon! *Transports Escargoon to where Nightmare is*

Meta Knight: Asdfghjkl! No way in HELL I'm wearing a type of tutu!

Golden Guest: *Holds up teh frilly, pink dress* Galacta, Dark Meta! Hold him tightly please.

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: *Smirks and also has a #$%? Yeah Face* Our pleasure. *Holds grasp of Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: SON OF A- *Fails to stop the Author of putting in the dress*

Everyone: *Stares at Meta Knight's new outfit* ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *Laughing hard meme face*

Golden Guest: Weeeeeeeell~ *Pfftch meme face* At least y-you get this scrumptious m-milkshake! *Hands Meta Knight teh strawberry milkshake*

Meta Knight: *Strict expression* All of you! BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN LIKE A PRESCHOOLER!

Everyone (even the Guest and the Author): ... *Stops laughing and sits down in teh old criss cross applesauce way*

Golden Guest: *Poker face #2* And I don't know wat ya mean Pizza D.

Meta Knight: *Drinks the milkshake in... an EPIC SLOW-MO WAY!*

Golden Guest: *I see what you did there meme face* Anyway, here's the room for you two, Sword and Blade! *Another bungalow emerges from nowhere nearby Golden's bungalow*

Sword: *Me gusta meme face* WHOOO, I'm going to get #$&%!

Blade: *Blushing rape face* 'P' Let's goooooo... NAO.

*Both rushed in the bungalow and do whatever NOVA knows...*

Golden Guest: ... AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING.

Meat Knight: _This pairing... Bzzt... is fine with me._

Kirby: Poyo... Youtube videos?

Lord of the Swords: *Hands over labtop and puts on the videos* This is what Pizza D. wants you to see, enjoy.

Kirby: Okay, poyo. *Computer stare meme face* ...

Golden Guest: *Wait face* :I

Kirby ... *Watches Happy Hot Dog Man* ... *Pink excited face(Made up dat one)* I WANT ONE!

Marx: *Hah Gay face*

Magolor: *Ultra Gay face*

Lord of the Swords: ... Where's King Dedede? He can buy one for Kirby.

Golden Guest: *Calls out* OH KING DEDE-!

King Dedede: *Are you $#&*%$? kidding me face* I HEARD YA, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! BUT I DON"T WANT TO BUY A HAPPY HOT DOG MAN FOR KIRBY!

Golden Guest: *Holds up MEGA golden sciccors* U have to.

King Dedede: *#$%! you face*

Lord of the Swords and Golden Guest: *U mad troll face*

King Dedede: *Sighs and now has an okay face* Fine, I'll go get one. *Runs off*

Kirby: Yay! :D Let's see the next one... *Watches Shake-a-weight commercial* Hm... you know, I should also get these for Dedede too.

Golden Guest: I know. :3 *Holds up the shake-a-weight tool*

Kirby: *Me gusta creepy face*

Other Kirbies: *Scared of original Kirby* :S

Kirby: Now for the last one. * Watches "Don't hug me I'm Scared" video scene* ... *Throws up rainbows at first* ... THEN... *Holy #$%? face* WAT TEH FU-!

Fumu: *Covers up Kirby's mouth* Language Kirby! :O

Lord of the Swords: DAMN! O.O

Meat Knight: _Knuckle Joe... Bzzt... is awesome... PERIOD._

Knuckle Joe: *Perks up* Wait... I HAVE A FAN!? EEEEEE! :'D *Derpy smile face* I'll go and put a tattoo of Nightmare right in my chest! *Goes to the Tattoo Store*

Dedede: *Is back of getting the Happy Hot Dog Man* Here you go... *Hands over what Kirby wanted*

Kirby: ;u; Thank you.

Daroach: *Sniffs the air with a disgusted expression* Do you guys smell that?

Everyone: *Also sniffs and notice the repulsive odor*

Ribbon: *Covers up nose* WHAT IS _THAT?_

Chuchu: *Smirks* I think it was your fart, _Ribbet!_

Gooey, Bun, and Shadow Kirby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! :O

Ribbon: Did you just call me... a _Frog? ... _*Angry rage meme face* FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! *Super Saiyan form as she punches Chuchu*

Chuchu: *Blacks out immediately by the blow*

Meat Knight: _Angry Ribbon... bzzt... is angry._

Golden Guest: O.o That was a _recumbentibus_ right there!

Lord of the Swords: Golden... you're using smart words again. ^^"

Golden Guest: DAMMIT. -_-"

Adeleine: *Looks at Ado, who has a grossed out expression* What's wrong Ado?

Ado: *Points right below the floor in front of the two* LOOK. DOWN. NAO.

Adeleine: *Looks down and suddenly... screams like BLOODY MARY* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! wHO diD tHiS? iT's... It'S... IT's... #$%&!

Kirby: O.O

Meta Knight: 'A'

Fumu: :O

Bun: DX

Tokori: ):

Gooey: *In a state of amnesia*

Chuchu: *In a state of possible flatline*

Kine: *In a state of hypothermia*

Coo: *In a state of heatstroke*

Rick: *In a state of asphyxia*

Pitch: *In a state of unconciousness*

Nago: *In a state of coma*

Bandana Dee: *Faints*

Zero Two: *Bleeds*

Sir Arthur: *Cries*

Sir Falspar: *Barfs*

Sir Dragato: *Runs to mommy Landia*

Sir Nonsurat: *Stays at the corner for he has lost his sanity*

Sirica: Is that chocolate? 'P' *Gazing at the... the... brown thing*

Lord of the Swords: *Gives Sirica a WTF nauseated look*

Golden Guest: *OH GOD meme face*

Spinni: SH**.

Storo: FU**.

Doc: CR**.

Daroach: DA**.

Necrodeus: *Suckling his own thumb*

Yin-Yarn: *Singing himself a creepy lullaby*

Drawcia: *Shivers and doesn't dare to look at brown thing again*

Grill: MOTHER OF-

Marx: SON OF A-

Magolor: HOLY-

Daranza (He's a new character in the upcoming game! :D): *Appears out of nowhere* WHAT THE-

Prince Fluff: *Panicking around in circles*

Paintcia (Also a new character in same game... looks like Drawcia in a way though.): *Hides behind Drawcia*

Marx and Magolor's Soul Forms: *Inside of the normal Marx and Magolor's minds... they're losing it as much as Sir Nonsurat is*

Dark Nebula: O_O

Landia: ;c;

Queen Sectonia (ALSO A NEW CHARACTER in new Kirby game): O.o

Dark Matter: :S

Dark Meta Knight: MY EYES BURN!

Galacta Knight: THE SMELL REEKS!

Shadow Kirby: I'M GOING NUTS!

Keeby: WHO'S THE FREAK... DAT DID THIS!?

Meat Knight: _That was... bzzt... Dedede. _*Points at King Dedede*

King Dedede: Yeah, that was me...

Everyone: *Stares at Dedede*

Adeleine: %$#&*!?-

Ado: *Covers Adeleine's mouth* Let it go... anyway, $%#& you DEDEDE.

Meat Knight: _Profanity... is used everywhere... *Derp*... bzzt._

Golden Guest: And Bandana and Sailor Dee has to clean it up though... EW.

Bandana and Sailor Dee: *Wails in pure agony as they cleaned it up so rapidly*

Lord of the Swords: Now here... *Gives them Burger King* You must eat it.

Bandana Dee: I'm in a state of anorexia, I'm afraid.

Sailor Dee: *Has the urge to hurl*

Golden Guest: YOU MUST. Sorry... ;_;

Bandana and Sailor Dee: *Wails again*

Knuckle Joe: I'm back and... *Stares at the group* ... Something really awful has happened a moment ago, has it?

Tokori: Kid... YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, SWEAR TO NOVA, YOU WON'T.

Knuckle Joe: O_O Okay then...

Pizza D.: *Appears out of nowhere and hugs Knuckle Joe* I LUV U! And here... *Hands over a free pass* a ticket to be free from the Pit of Doom! :3

Everyone: *Le gasps* LUCKY!

Meat Knight: _Pizza D... loves Knuckle Joe as much as Nightmare._

Golden Guest: I guess I'll transport you to that isolated tropical island over there. *Points at small but safe island and teleports Knuckle Joe to there*

Lord of the Swords: *Looks at second Bungalow* Sword and Blade has been there for a while... *Camera closeup* WUT R TEY DOIN'?

Marx: Something M-rated for all NOVA knows...

NOVA: I know what they're doing... and I feel VIOLATED by just taking a peep of it.

Meat Knight: _Is this why this 'story'... bzzt... is T-rated?_

Golden Guest: That's right Meat Knight, and that reminds me... *Glances at Fumu* Fumu must kiss Kine! ON THE FISH LIPS! *TROLOLOLOLOL face*

Fumu: No! Ohnonononononononono! D:

Kine: AMEN! Pizza D.'s awesome! :D

Fumu: *Closes her eyes and kisses Kine big time on the lips... sheesh* I think I'm going to be seasick... *Vomits*

Kine: WHOOP WHOOP! I'M ALIVE! *Jumps over the rainbow*

Meat Knight: _This pairing... bzzt... makes other people cry... bzzt._

Tokori: Wait... *Looks at Pizza D.'s last dare* YOU WANT ME TO # % %$&%$&% $ ! %$#%*&*&$%#$ !#% MY_ MOM?_

Golden Guest: That's what it says. *Derp a Derp*

Meat Knight: _That's because... bzzt... no one likes you. _*Also Derpin'*

Tokori: Well then... I can't! Because I don't even know who my mother is so... HAH! *#$%& Yeah face*

Meat Knight: _Bzzt... True._

Golden Guest: Anyways, I'll read my good ol' buddy Swirlix's card! :3

_Hey Golden! Long time no see (ish)! I got some dares!_  
_Epic bad-arse Meta Knight, I dare thee to stab everyone at least twice in one chappie. Lulz!_  
_Kirby, go eat all these cookies I still have from Christmas (because I'm too lazy to.)_  
_Nightmare, dare you to (try to) defeat... Zero Two! (Dun dun DUNNNN!)_  
_DeDeDe, go fall in a hole and get stuck in it while Caramelldansen on the roof._  
_Golden Guest, I dare you to dress everyone up in any way you'd like and give everyone their most hated food!_  
_Marx, how do you feel about the Marxolor pairings (Magolor/Marx?)_

_Okay, that was a handful! _  
_P.S. Golden Guest, when are ya gonna update that story? You know, Kirby's OC Chronicles: PopStar's Air Riding Skills? We'll be waiting..._

Meta Knight: Thank you Swirlix because THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO DO! *Stabs everyone excluding the Author and the Guest*

Everyone: OUCH! D':

Meat Knight: _Hahahahaha... pain... Bzzt._

Kirby: *Ignores the wound as he heard the word 'Cookie'* COOKIES? YAY OH NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! *Eats all cookies less than 5 seconds*

Golden Guest: Doh! It looks like Nightmare can't fight with Zero Two because Pizza D. told him to transport himself away!

King Dedede: And with my servant, Escargoon.

Bandana Dee: *Is done eating the Burger King but looks awfully ill* A-And K-Knuckle Joe is g-gone too...

Meat Knight: _Don't blame... bzzt... Pizza D. though._

Zero Two: Whew... *Is relieved*

Sir Arthur: *Shatters his sword with his hands with an angry rage face*

King Dedede: *Somehow transported on top of his castle's roof* I'M CARAMELLDANSEN! WHOOP WHOOP! *Doesn't notice his steps and plummets down to a rabbit's burrow* AND NOW I'M STUCK!

Bugs Bunny: *Munching on a carrot* Hey... what's up doc?

King Dedede: *Poker face* WHO ARE U?

Golden Guest: I get to do this? COOL! Let's go to Kawasaki's Restaurant! *Evil smirk*

*Record scratch*

Lord of the Swords: *Backs away from Golden Guest* I'm not in it, right?

Golden Guest: *Shakes head* Nope.

Everyone else: *Screams in horror*

Meat Knight: _Good luck... bzzt... everyone. _*Poker face*

**(Hey! Now who misses this sentence from below? XD)**

*** 1 hour later of food poisoning and people wearing halloween costumes***

Everyone: *CLOSE TO DEATH but not really dead yet*

Marx: *Blushes* Wait, _Marxolor_ pairings?

Golden Guest: *Waiting for his answer... intensely*

Marx: Um... *Looks at Magolor*

Magolor: *Blushes also*

Golden Guest: ... FUDGE THIS I SHIP YOU BOTH! *Pushes the two together as they accidentally kissed each other* :3

Lord of the Swords: We got a fangirl over here! *Is just kidding but it is true though*

Marx and Magolor: *Blushes redder than a Maximum Tomato*

Meat Knight: _This pairing... bzzt... I don't know what to say._

Golden Guest: And the new Air-Riding Skills chapter is halfway done, so let me inform y'all that I didn't abandoned it! I'm just simply busy. :)

Tokori: And lazy too.

Golden Guest: *Whacks him with a frying pan*

Lord of the Swords: While that's on the way, I'll be reading the Guest's cards!

Golden Guest: OMG YAY. 'P'

Meat Knight: _May I read... bzzt... one later?_

Golden Guest: Sure. :)

Lord of the Swords: Anyways... this is from Guest #1.

_*All the knight characters are BABIEZ for a chapter_  
_*Magolor Soul and Marx Soul must become seperate people from their originals...FOREVER. Or whenever you feel like it._  
_*Zero-Two and Landia, you guys just won a "random" drawing for a lovely date at a cold place filled with happy people. (LANDIA MUST BE FEMALE)_  
_*DRAWCIA AND YIN-YARN ALSO GET TO GO ON A DATE!_

All Knight Characters: *Transformed into babiez* WHAAH!

Random Fangirl crowd: SO KAWAII! :D

Sir Arthur: WHAAH! I want Nwighty! *Adorable baby face*

Marx Soul: *Out of original Marx* FINALLY!

Magolor Soul: *Out of original Magolor* Right when they were kissing...

Marx and Magolor: *Is still kissing passionately*

Zero Two: With Landia? But-!

Sir Arthur: Nwo bwuts! Nwighty ish mwine! *Victory face*

Zero Two: *Grabs baby Arthur with his tail* Swear to the Ancients, I will personally-!

Golden Guest: Zero Two... think about Athena Nightmare. She'll think of something so horrible to you if you hurt little baby Arthur. *Hugs Sir Arthur*

Meat Knight: _Athena Nightmare... bzzt... is scary._

Sir Arhtur: *Blews a raspberry at Zero Two*

Zero Two: *Okay face* Fiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee...

Landia: *Blank expression*

Sir Dragato: *Gazes at Landia* Ish Zwero Two my daddy, mommy?

Landia: ... Yes.

Lord of the Swords: ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Sir Nonsurat: *Mimicks what Lord of the Sword's did*

Everyone: *IS MINDBLOWNED*

Golden Guest: Bye bye! *Transports Zero Two and Landia to a cold place filled with happy people*

Lord of the Swords: Where did you transported them?

Golden Guest: Shiver Star. *Derp* Anyways, I shall transport Drawcia and Yin-Yarn to France! *Transports them to France*

Meat Knight: _The Landia and Zero Two pairing... bzzt... is strange. And the Drawcia and Yin-Yarn pairing... seems okay to **some** people. _*Glances at Golden Guest*

Golden Guest: ... Wut?

Meta Knight: *Still wearing a tutu in baby form* I'm gwoing to rwead tweh othwer Gwuest's carwd!

_Meta's Word Form: EVWEY WONE RWEAD CWUPCWAKES THWEN WAUTCH PWEWDIPWIE!_

_Normal Word Form: EVERY ONE READ CUPCAKES THEN WATCH PEWDIEPIE!_

Galacta Knight: OH NWO! NWOT CWUPCWAKES! *Hides under the sofa*

Dark Meta Knight: *Repeats word from earlier* Are ywou a Brwony?

Everyone: *Read Cupcakes which scared the HELL out of everyone to death, and then we all watched Pewdiepie wchich was BOSS! Finally, everyone wanted to be in teh Bro Army while some announced they were a Brony. The end.*

Golden Guest: ... Just kidding! We still have a few more left! Lord of the Swords, I ask thee to read your own card! XD

Lord of the Swords: *Shrugs and reads his own card*

_Derp, you noticed... And because I'm selfish, not, I ask to be guest again to TORTURE...if you allow it._

_Kirby: You are dared to go glomp Kili._

_Meta Knight: Tell Dedede that he's fat and, if Dedede hits him with a hammer, Meta Knight may KILL HIM (:))._

_Nightmare: Go to the dentist._

_Arthur: Go into WalMart and scream "OH NO IT'S THE GRAPES, RRRRRUUUUNNNZ!"_

_That's all. Enjoy..._

Golden Guest: I checked the internet to see who in the NOVA is Kili. And all I found is that Kili is the main protagonist from the game Chiquititas: The Magical Journey, so... Kirby go glomp that Kili dude!

Kirby: *Glomps Kili*

Meta Knight: *Looks at Dedede* Dwedwedwe. (OMN try to say Dwedwedwe REALLY FAST for about 5 seconds.)

King Dedede: What?

Meta Knight: Ywou are fwat. *Innocent face*

King Dedede: *Angry rage face* YOU SON OF A-! *About to whack him with hammer, but a crowd of Meta Knight fans swarmed to Dedede and severely injured him in a blink of an eye*

Meat Knight: _Meta Knight... bzzt... is loved even more than Kirby._

Kirby: Poyo, WHAT!? *While glomping Kili*

Golden Guest: *Cries because there is so many good dares for Nightmare* Nightmare is not here... and he needs DENTISTRY!

Sir Arthur: *Is transported to Wal-Mart* ... OH NWO IWT'S TEH GRWAPES, RWUUUUUUNZ!

Everyone in Wal-Mart: *Believes in Arthur because he's such an ADORABLE BABY PUFFBALL and runs out of the store while screaming*

Sir Arthur: ... YAY! I HWAVE ALL OF TEH STWUFF FWOR MYSWELF! *Goes and play where the toys are*

Golden Guest: Last but not least... Skpfan's card! *DUNDUNUDUN!* Meat Knight, you can read the last one since you're special! :3

Meat Knight: _Thanks... bzzt... repeating review:_

_I promise this won't be as long_  
_Kirby : stare at strawberry shortcake for 1 hour and don't eat it_  
_King Dedede : run for 5 miles_  
_meta knight : Don't worry i'm not a fan , so go tell galacta knight you love him_  
_Marx : I am a fan of you , so destroy anyone you hate_  
_magolor : dance and get drunk_  
_nightmare and zero : get married_  
_sir arthur : did you know sir falspar loves you _  
_sir falspar : did you know sir dragato loves you_  
_sir dragato : did you know sir arthur loves you_  
_sir nonsurat : don''t worry here's a friend javelin knight , he's as ignored as you_  
_grand doomer : tell us about your life_  
_gooey : lick meta knight and his jar of candy_  
_bye _  
_from skpfan_

Golden Guest: ... This is good enough. :)

Lord of the Swords: *Nods* Agreed.

Meat Knight: _Bzzt... 100% okay._

Kirby: *Stares at Strawberry Shortcake for 1 excruciating hour* Poyo... *Is Sad*

King Dedede: NO! I hate exercises!

Fumu: No #$%& Sherlock.

Bun: Sister! :O

Golden Guest: You also have to run with the Shake-a-weight tool that me and Kirby has agreed on buying this for you! *Sinister smile*

King Dedede: OH COME ON! *Runs for 5 miles with the Shake-a-weight tool*

Ribbon: Ain't Dedede going to be... *Shivers* _skinny_ again?

Everyone: *Mexican Accent* HOLY GUACAMOLE! *Screams and runs around in circles*

Golden Guest: *Sweadrops* Someone go and tell me when Dedederp is coming back.

Paintcia: I will! *Is on the lookout for Dedederp*

Meta Knight: *Shrugs since he doesn't know what love is and goes to Galacta Knight* Galacta... I lwove ywou.

Galacta Knight: *Hugs Meta because he thinks that what it means* I lwove ywou twoo Mety!

Crowd of Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! KAWAII! :D

Meat Knight: _This pairing... bzzt... is simply adorable_. *Is malfunctioning*

Marx: Destroy anyone I hate... LANDIA SINCE SHE HURTED MY MAGGIE-BOO! *Transports himself to Shiver Star and stuck multiple arrows at the Dragon while coming back*

Magolor: *Dancing while he's drunk*

Marx: *Drools at Magolor*

Magolor: H-Hey Marxie-Boo~ *Hiccups* Where a-are you? I wanna k-kiss you... *Hiccups again*

Marx: Right here Maggie-Boo. *Kisses Magolor again*

Golden Guest: *Thanking Swirlix in her mind and crying the FUDGE out of herself for the Marxolor pairing occurance*

Meat Knight: _Golden Guest... bzzt... thinks Swirlix is a God._

Sir Arthur: HA HA! Zwero poo cwan't mwarry my Nwighty since hwe's dwating Lwandia and Nwighty is nwot hwere!

Lord of the Swords: Poor Skpfan... ):

Golden Guest: POOR ZERO TWO, you mean. :S

Sir Arthur, Sir Dragato, and Sir Nonsurat: (Surprizingly, Arthur has forgotten about love.) Wat ish lowve?

Daroach: Well, let me teach you what it is... *Grabs a random microphone and starts to sing*

_What is love?_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_  
_Oh, baby don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_

_What is love_  
_Yeah_

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there_  
_I give you my love, but you don't care_  
_So what is right and what is wrong_  
_Gimme a sign_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

_Oh, i don't know, what can i do_  
_What else can i say, it's up to you_  
_I know we're one, just me and you_  
_I can't go on_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

_What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
_What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_

_Don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me_

_I want no other, no other lover_  
_This is your life, our time_  
_When we are together, i need you forever_  
_Is it love_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more (oooh, oooh)_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me... no more (oooh, oooh)_

_What is love?_

Everyone but the baby Knights: *Cries from the beautiful song*

Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar, and Sir Dragato: ... I stwill dwon't gwet it.

Daroach: *Facepalms himself*

Meat Knight: _Babies... bzzt... can't understand the meaning of love. Duh._

Javelin Knight: *Appears out of nowhere* Hello, Sir Nonsurat.

Sir Nonsurat: ... Hi, poyo! *Adorable smile*

Golden Guest: I can't ignore that smile! :O *Hugs Nonsurat*

Lord of the Sword: Anyways... tell us about your life Grand Doomer.

Grand Doomer: *Is hugged my many fangirls* But of course... everyone, sit down please. It's going to take a while till it's finished.

Everyone (including his fangirls): *Sits down*

Grand Doomer: *Clears throat* It all started when I was just a little Doomer... and-

*** 23 hours later of Grand Doomer's story***

Grand Doomer: ... the end. :)

Everyone but Sir Nonsurat and Javelin Knight: *Is in awe from the story*

Javelin Knight: *Thumbs down*

Meat Knight: _Percentage of Grand Doomer haters... bzzt... 1%._

Meta Knight: *Taking graps of his jar of candy* OH NWO! A new vwersion of Pwedo Bwear is twying to lwick me! *Runs away from Gooey*

Gooey: *Successfully catches Meta Knight and licks him and his candy*

Meta Knight: *Cries cutely*

Crowd of Fangirls: DIE! *Obliterates Gooey*

Lord of the Swords: *Revives Gooey*

Paintcia: Hey everybody! I heard that Dedede was stuck on a hole again while running the 5 mile thing!

Everyone: *Cheers*

Golden Guest: Aaaaaaand we're DONE! WHEW! -.-"

**_~MEANWHILE... Everyone who was transported has came back!~ :3_**

Drawcia and Yin-Yarn: *Gives each other a french kiss*

Zero Two: It was going fine till Marx ambushed Landia with arrows.

Landia: *Groaning at the pain*

Nightmare and Escargoon: *Kissing*

Sir Arthur: *Cries in the most heartbreaking tone* NWIGHTY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Sword and Blade: *Kissing insanely*

Meat Knight: _ALL OF THESE PAIRINGS... BZZT... OH. MY. NOVA. O_O_

Golden Guest: Well, that's about everyone! Thanks for the views, reviews, dares, asks, etc. everybody! :3

Lord of the Swords: It was great being a guest for the second time though! *w*

Meat Knight: _This dare... bzzt... was EPIC._

Everyone: The torture is over... yay. *Sighs*

Golden Guest: Bye! *Waves hand*

**O/o/O**

**Isolated Island**

**9:00pm**

Knuckle Joe: *Was taking a nap until he'd woken up* Nightime already? Where am I? ...! *Looks around* Golden Guest? Lord of the Swords? ... *Screaming* ANYONE?

*And for that... Knuckle Joe was stuck in there for a week till Sir Cosmos and Meat Knight has found him while creepily talking to a coconut*

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: And it's finished! Yay! So guys... did you enjoyed it? I hope so! :)**

**Also, QUESTION TIME!**

**What does "Recumbentibus" mean?**

**And if you know what it means... then you are considered a GENIUS.**

**And finally...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
